kaksoispistekolmefandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Kaksoispistekolmekässäri
Kaksoispistekolmekässäri on ihmisten artifakti joka valmistuessaan tulee olemaan tajunnat räjäyttävä spektaakkeli. Teos. SCENE 1 - LENTOKONE Supaplex, Lentoemäntä, Klossu ja 2-3 vartijaa lentokoneessa. KERTOJA: On vuosi 2020. Radiosta soi Juhkupuhku. Supaplex istuu lentokoneensa business-luokassa hörppien vasemmasta kädestään mikrossa lämmitettyä kahvia ja oikeasta kalleinta konjakkia, katsoo ikkunasta alas afrikan savanneille jossa Turu ja Tutti jammailevat sadetanssia tötteröt vain kikkeleiden päällä mahat heiluen. Kamera etenee pitkin lentokoneen käytäviä kertojan puhuessa stooria läpi. Läheltä kuvattuja otoksia mikrosta ja sen hurinasta, konjakkilasista, Supan kulmakarvoista yms jne tjsp. Leikataan lopulta suoraan Supan naama -lähikuvaan. Supaplex: *Vihaisimmalla Hitler-imitaatiolla* Nein! Das ist nein mikrokügelchufé! (Ei! Tämä ei ole mikrolämmitettyä kahvia!) Lentoemäntä: *kiimaisena* Herr Supaplex! Sie einen anruf ficken haben! (Herra Supaplex! Teille on puhelu.) Supaplex: *MGS-äänellä* Würden sie nicht wollen, um meinen schwanz lutschen, bevor wir irgendetwas tun, hautausschlag? (???) Pitkä hiljaisuus, Supaplex hörppää äänekkäästi kahviaan. Lähikuvaa hikipisaroista jotka muodostuvat Supaplexin otsalle. Sitten lentoemäntä repii irti naamarin ja alta paljastuukin Klosetti. Klosetti: Hahaa! Jäit kiikkiin Supa! Juomasi kahvi olikin sivetti-Klossusta tehtyä sivettikahvia, paskaa nääs. Konjakkisi taas oli, noh, se oli ihan tavallista konjakkia, mutta halpaa sellaista! Muahahahaa! Jätkä on selkeä pouseri kun et edes hyvää konjakkia tunnista. Vitun sikki jätkä myös kun paskaa juot. Mitäs siihen sanot, saatanan sosiaalidemokraatti? Supaplex: Vitttuuuuuhhh. Kuunaan ei minua ole näin nöyryytetty. Vartijat! Vartijat löntystävät paikalle ja yrittävät napata Klossua. Klosetti: it was klosettis Vartijat menevät tajuttomaksi. Klosetti: Hahaa! Homosaatiota ei voi pysäyttää! Antakaa kun selitän. Lienee kaikille selvää, että minua on niin helvetin helppo syyttää, tämä taas on antanut minulle kyvyn tainnuttaa kaikki juonelle ei-tärkeät henkilöt vain hokemalla :3-meemejä. Eikö homma ole lähes kivuliaan itsestäänselvää? Supaplex: Vitttuuuuuuhhh. Olisipa Turu ja Tutti täällä, ei olisi koskaan pitänyt olla petturi ja ostaa pilkkahinnalla Tutin ja Turun osakkeita perustamastamme :3-yhtiöstä vain varttia ennen kuin teimme miljarditilin. Yhtiömme menestys oli varmaa, sillä käytin sikamaisesti hyväkseni Tutti-raukkaa syöttämälle hänelle jatkuvasti suuria määriä tsaikedeeleja, jotta ennen pitkää psykoosissa ja laihassa kunnossa oleva charmikas ja helvetin komea Tutti saisi järjestettyä firmalle monia sijoittajia järjestämällä no-gaylust-game-meditaatio-orgioi..sessioita jossa normatiivisia käyttäytymismalleja rikottiin kuin viimeistä päivää joka johti hurmoksellisiin ja voimakkaisiin ihmistenvälisiin kokemuksiin. Osallistujamäärien kasvaessa myös paine palata takaisin puihin ja metsään kasvoi, maallinen mammona toi vitsauksia, mm. Turu sai nopeasti kutsumanimen kokaiinia-mestarin-kukolta-Turu. Oi niitä aikoja kun lauleskelin Turua etsiessäni tehdashallissamme "Turu-boyyyy, I wanna take pictures of you.. SO GET IN MY CAARR" ja tämän kuultuaan Turu nousi aina pikaisesti läheisestä roskakorista naama vitivalkoisena, valmiina riittiin... SCENE 2 - TEHDASHALLI Supaplex ja Turu hämärässä tehdashallissa. Kuva leikkautuu tehdashalliin Supaplexin muisteloissa. Turu: *Kuin vesipeto, tai hylje. Mursu, Klonkku-viballa* HRRRR HRRRR MESTARI HRRR HRRR Supaplex: Oletkos ollut kiltisti Turu-boyyyy? Supaplex kaivaa vanhan polaroid-kameran laukustaan ja sytyttää tupakkaa. Turu: HRRR KYLLÄ MESTARI HRRRR HRRR Supaplex: *Mutisee mgs-snake-äänellä* Mmm... i wanna take pictures of you... mmm.. mmh.. Salama välähtelee ja Supaplex mörisee käskyjä Turulle: Rakastele kameraa! Ota paita pois! Just noin, just noin! Nyt housut. Klosetin äänellä: Supaplex availee vyötänsä ja laskee housunsa. Esiin pongahtaa selkeästi keskikokoista penistä suurempi kalu.. Sitten.. SCENE 3 - PALUU LENTOKONEESEEN Samat kuin aiemmin. Klosetti on nukahtanut seisovilteen, kuorsaa äänekkäästi ja lausuu homoerotiikkaa vaimeasti. Stondis on silminnähtävä. Klosetti: Keskikokoista suurempi kalu.. Nahkatakkimies.. Hnnngghh.. Supaplex: *Reippaasti* Hahaa! Tiesinhän että jaaritellessani tarpeeksi kauan heikkomielisistä ja helposti hyväksikäytettävistä ystävistäni käyttämättömät tilaisuudet ja mahdollisuudet käyvät Klosetille niin raskaiksi, että mieli vaipuu fantasiointitranssiin nopeasti. Taisteluliikkeistä jaloin: kikkelikiertopotku, paitsi henkisesti. Vai oliko se kiertokikkelipotku? Potkukikkelikierto? Hmm.. Tällaisissa tilanteissa toistan mantraani joka menee näin.. yyy kaaa kooo SCENE 4 - SAVANNI Supaplex ja Tutti. Supaplex ja Tutti samaan aikaan: Gambattenee Supa-saann! ^___^ Supaplex: Mitä vittua? Missä me ollaan? Mitä vittua tapahtuu? Tutti: Relaa vanha kaveri! Sä oot savannilla, ja mä taidan tietää mitä tapahtui. Tiedäthän sä että henkisen kiertokikkelipotkun tekijänä sä tainnutit lentäjän ja lentäjän apupojan ja kaikki. Autopilottikin meni sekaisin ja jätkän lentokone cräshäsi tänne mun ja Turun luokse. Aika sattumaa! Kuka vittu sulle muuten on henkistä ninjutsua opettanut? Toi on ihan next level shittiä, vain Slive-Sensei saattaisi osata tuollaista. Supaplex: Olet oikeassa. Farmaseutti-Sliveä eräänä päivänä tavatessani, korkean sosioekonomisen aseman saavutettuani ja maallista mammonaa kerättyäni, nakkipaketti ja pari kabanossia harteillani suunnistin SliVen ikiomaan omakotitaloon. Mutta miten kävikään! SliVe valmisti paraikaa kotilaboratoriossaan korkeatasoista LSD:tä, enkä tahtonut näyttää typerältä SliVen edessä, ja tiedäthän sinä minut ja vahvamielisyyteni ryhmäpaineen edessä, että niin kävi että useita kymmeniä tippoja LSD:tä varisuteltiin silmämuniini. Tapauksesta oikeastaan muistan vain sen kun SliVen maskuliininen ääni hoki "touhutippoja silmämuniin hohoho" uudestaan ja uudestaan, mutta kahdeksan tunnin päästä olin oppinut henkisyyden tien. Ymmärsin että polku johtaa näihin superkykyihin, ja Jim Careytä lainatakseni, maallinen mammona ja status eivät takaa onnea, sen sijaan polusta ja psychedelic experiencestä loputtomasti jauhaminen laajentaa ja lisää kaikenlaista tietoisuutta, joka takaa paremman ja tietoisemmin eletyn elämän. Tutti: Loistavaa! Me taas ollaan vedetty tätä sadetanssia Turun kanssa jo pari vuotta täällä savannilla kun molemmilta sekosi vähän kuuppa siinä :3-yritysjupakassa. Eihän tässä mitään järkeä ole, mutta rentouttavaa puuhaa. Vähän kuin ennen vanhaan kannulla, floodittiin rauhassa, kuin alkuasukkaat nuotion ympärillä. Me sitten otettiin tuo metafora ihan tosissaan ja tultiin tänne savannille heiluttelemaan kullitötsiä ja mahoja. Turu nostaa päänsä roskakorista ja sanoo: Evil Anal on myös aina varma valinta. Supaplex, Tutti ja Turu yhteen ääneen: Jhuuuu! Tutti: Turulla tosiaan jäi tuo roskakorivaihe vähän päälle, mutta ihan kelpo seuraa kyllä. Hieno mies ja pakkohan tuota on sietää kun irl-banniminen on ihan fukken vaivalloista. Pitkä hiljaisuus. Lähikuvia hikikarpaloista. Tutti: Hei Supa. Supaplex: Noh? Tutti: Kaksoispistekolme. Supaplex: Kaksoispistekolme. Tutti: Kaksoispistekolme. Supaplex: Kaksoispistekolme. Tutti: Kaksoipistekolme. Supaplex: Kaksoispistekolme. Supaplex ja Tutti nauravat yhteen ääneen: Hahahahaha. Supaplex ja Tutti halaavat. Tutti: Ai saatana, jätkä on niin laiha että susta saa haavoja. Supaplex: Vitttuuuuuhhh. Tästä tulikin mieleeni, Klosetti herää pian! Mitä teemme? Apuaaaaa. Supaplex katsoo suoraan kameraan ja sanoo: Niin ja mikä vittu tässä on muutenkin pointtina, ollaanko jossain fukken slice of life -mangassa? Tutti: Älä nyt saatana ala neljättä seinää rikkomaan. Se on galaktisen universumin korkeimman neuvoston asettaman säädöksen suora rikkomus! Me joudutaan poseen tästä! Mä en selviä avaruusvankilaa! Klosetti nousee lentokoneen ruumasta paita riekaleina. Klosetti: Ei saatana mä kuulin ton! Mä olen nyt teidän rikoskumppani. Pahinta mitä ihmiselle voi sattua, on että tajuaa ettei ole edes olemassa! Ei saatana! Oi elämää! Tarkoitukseni oli vain vetää Supaplexia höplästä ja nyt te saatanan tontut ajoitte meidät perikatoon! Turu: Ai meinasitko sä Tutti sillä klassisen hindulaisuuden neljännellä vaiheella tätä? Mystistä tietoisuutta joka me jaetaan nyt kun se neljäs härpäke otettiin ns. Pandoran laatikosta ulos tietoisuuden piiriin? Mä taidan alkaa tajuamaan tätä, ei tää roskiksessa istuminenkaan oikein statementista mene, ei saatana, mitä mä duunaan? Turu nousee roskiksesta ja karistelee banaaninkuoria yms. jaloistaan. Turu: Nää hommat aukenee mulle kuin kurtisaanin reidet! Toisaalta olen tietoinen tulkintojeni objektiivisen vahvistamisen olevan mahdotonta joten vahva usko on luultavasti väärä tie. Onko sitten vaihtoehtona olla uskomatta mihinkään, sekin tuntuu olevan mahdotonta havainnoidessamme maailmankuvamme peruspilareita: usko uskoon unohtamatta uskoa ei-uskoon. Voin uskoa että uskon tai en usko, mutta aina uskon. Aiiii juma tästä tulikin mieleeni! Klassinen hindulaisuus! 1. Usko! Oppiminen! 2. Toivo! Velvollisuus ja auttaminen! 3. Rakkaus! Kokemus! Missä sananparren neljäs osa? Sehän voisi mennä vaikka että Usko, Toivo, Rakkaus ja Saatananpalvaus! Höhöö. Tai Usko, Toivo, Rakkaus ja Timothy Learyn Psychedelic Experience! Jhuuuu! Taitaa fiksuinta olla aatteiltaan sulava kuin silakka, rento kuin rantaleijona, juma! Taide on vastauksemme! Supaplex: Ei vittu Tutti, nyt sä teit sen. Turulle sitä M1-lähetettä ja sassiin. Tutti: Turu! Ugala bugala tsukada dugada! Höh höö. Spontaani leikki! MUSIIKKIKOHTAUS 1 - SAVANNI Tutti aloittaa paskan beatboxaamisen. Turu alkaa heiluttelemaan käsiään ilmassa. Turu spoken wordaa/räppää/hip hoppaa ihan kyrpänä ja kaikki muut nyökyttelevät päitänsä biitin tahdissa. Kaikilla on kaislahameet päällä. Turu: Jou jou jou // mun on kerrottava teille // nää rytmit ja biitit on sisäärakennettuja meille // biologinen hardis vaatii takkaan lisää puuta // uni, ruoka ja eritteet vaihtavat suuta // on oltava jotain muuta // käskyjä kieltämään meitä ulvomasta kuuta // sillä kulttuurimme posket jo punoittaa // itsensä se somentaa // tahtoo et sitä nussitaan // ohjastaa et kaikki ostaa ja kuluttaa // mut kun katsotaan tarkasti // jos oltaisiin vain yksi karkeasti // silloin kylmän tarkenisi // eikä nälkää yhdessä nähtäisi // ei energia muutostilassa osaa olla tyhmä // yksilö heikommin pärjää jos vertauksena on ryhmä // kasvumaata kansamme aina on // ideologiatkin käyvät läpi evoluution // syntyi saarna lopullisen tuhon // vaatimuksena lähes loputon uho // käännyttääkseen pois tietävä ruho // sillä uutuus aina hetken viehättää // jos tahtoo valehdella työksensä // parempi uskoa omat valheensa // sillä kun poika katsoo ukkosmyrskyä // esi-isiin palaa kertojan mieli // kärsimys kiertoon laitettiin // lapset remmillä kasvatettiin // luonto hyvät miehet surmasi // pian on aika lunastaa velkasi // puut päätettiin kaataa jo aikoja sitten // otamme takaisin vain omamme // ja varovasti nyt sillä kaikki tää on epävarmaa // ethän tahdo olla osa systeemisi karjaa // kyynikot sanoo et sekin on täyttä paskaa // täynnä epäuskoa ja harhaa // et joskus oisin vain ihminen // kohtaisin luontoni ja tuntisin olevani mestarieläin työkalujen // maailman kansalainen // yhtenäinen // aikojen alussa oli aine puristuksissa yhdessä pisteessä // sitä yhteyttä tavoitamme ollessamme ikään kuin risteyksessä mielessämme // vain jos on harjoiteltu taitoa tarkkaavaisuuden // voi tehdä poikkeavan päätöksen // mielemme asiaksi silloin tietäminen jää // voi tuntua räjähtävän pää // tai kuume laskeutua keholle // silloin sivusta seuraaminen on osa tehtävää // on mahdollista antaa suuntaa kuolleen seuraavalle elolle // enkä puhu fyysisen ruumiin pysähtymisestä // puhutun kielen vankilasta hetkeksi karattava // jos aikoo kulkea polkua harjoitusten // ennemmin tai myöhemmin on kuitenkin aina palattava // jou matamou // mutsis on // mummos